All Fair in love and War
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: <html><head></head>Kacey and Zander are sworn enemies but, what happens when both sides have to work together; secrets will unravel some will slowly opening their hearts to someone new they didn't think they would ever feel again and some will have to relive the horrible experience 4 years ago. summary is inside.</html>
1. Prologue

**All Fair in Love and War**

**Summary: based on Bring it On: All for Nothing with a west side story. Life isn't easy for any teenager especially when you been enemies for generations especially from each side of the street. Things start to shake up when the Jets (the main enemy) for both sides comes across Pepper Springs Vista; fighting for a territory that isn't their's to begin with ... that is until the Night Shade Cougars and the Black Dragons leaders decided to make a truce and put aisde thier differences and come together for once in history in generation for the first time everyone in both sides aren't liking this but, somehow along the way they put aside for their leader's sake where they work together side by side; not only they're defending each other but, defending their hearts to someone they could be in love till the very end. Secrets will unravel, feelings will perish, attitudes will change and sparks will fly between the rivals in Pepper Springs Vista and some (who are inside the loop) will have to relive some experience that happened 4 years ago they all wanted to forget... i'ts never to late to rewrite your own destiny even if you have to go thru that experience again... what's going to happen? R/R?**

**Starring… How to Rock…**

**Zander Robbins x Kacey Simon (main couple)**

**Guest stars: the Troop, Zoey 101, Victorious, Nine Lives of Chloe King & Lemonade Mouth…**

**Also guest stars.**

**Selena Gomez – Alejandra Candie (Lexy for short-Night Shade Cougars)**

**Emma Watson- Sapphire Jean Jones (known as Laugher)**

**Alexa Pena Vega- Mikayla Carson Santiago (Lexy's older sister; alumini of the Night Shade Cougars; also known as Vixen)**

**Daniel Radcliff-Toby Aden Jones -alumini of the Night Shade Cougars; also known as Sapphire twin brother [Cloudy as his nickname]**

**Tom Felton-Maxwell Johnny Collins (Max for short; known as Jake's, Zoey's, Ray's Olivia's and Chloe's cousin); also known as [Dragon as his nickname]**

**Bow Wow-Blaise Tachi Harris (Bronx-nickname of his)-alumini of the Night Shade Cougars; known as Bloodhound**

**Romeo Miller-Tyson Sirius Orion Simon (Ty for short)-alumini of the Night Shade Cougars known as Ace from Kacey and Baby Face**

**Master P- as himself also known as Kacey's and Tyson's dad in my story.**

**Keke Palmer-Cordelia Summers (the new student that transferred to their school-spies on both Night Shade Cougars and the Black Dragons; where they don't know is that she's the hidden spy from the Jets to get close to either one to find out anything from a request of her best friend)**

**Jean-Luc Bilodeau – Jordan Steele (Hayley's older brother) –alumini of the Black Dragons; also known as Cloudy.**

**Dylan as Oswald "Otto" and Cody Sprouse as Samuel "Sam" Steele-freshman in high school also known as Hayley's younger brothers; their older siblings Jordan and Hayley are overprotective with the twins considering they're younger and doesn't remember much of their late father.**

**Jess Luken – Eric Mitchel King (Chloe's older brother-Jake, Ray, Zoey's and Dustin's cousin)-alumini of the Night Shade Cougars; also known as Shadow.**

**Ryan Montano-Tommy Delgado (Charlie's older brother-alumini of the Black Dragons; also the love interest of Jasmine much to Alek's protest he'll put up with it as long as he makes her happy which he does.**

**Mackenzie Rosman – Breanna Camden (Charlie's love interest; even though she's in the middle of three girls that he likes but, eventually they ended up together in the end) she's cousins with Nelson much to everyone's surprise but, shrugs it off thinking it's nothing to worry about.**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Prologue…**

**_Black Dragons_**

_(Leader) Zander Robbins [former leader: Jax Robbins (Bugsy) who died 4 years ago] older brother to Zander and Stevie plus Colin, Kevin and Sid who are also their brothers; Jax last request to Zander before he died was to take his place as leader of the Black Dragons; you can say it completely changed Zander's point of view in life; he wasn't the same person like he was before; he would bottled up his feelings where he'd keep his cool towards others especially the Night Shade Cougars… along the way he slowly falls in love with Kacey Simon (who's the daughter of the dangerous Mafia gang in the country-namely Master P her father) and later finds out that her family is in the Mafia where he takes that as his advantage to know some information against the Jets. He and Jake came in an alliance with one another since they made a truce between their team._

_Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's, Sid, Kevin, Colins and Jax's younger sister) she slowly falls in love with Felix Garcia (who just happens to be in the Night Shade Cougars) where she's close with her older brothers plus her best friends Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash along with the rest of her friends in the Black Dragons and reconnects her friendship with Kacey Simon where they both went thru the same thing that happen 4 ½ years ago although they aren't exactly enemies but, alleys with one another till the very end plus Kacey helps her become herself and somewhat girly to some occasions plus she's good playing the bass guitar thanks to her brothers help so once in awhile you'll probably see her in the music room with the guys or hanging out with Hayley and Cadence._

_Kevin Reed (basketball jock, drummer, and a chef) best friends with Nelson and slowly falls in love with Molly Garfunkel (who's currently in the Night Shade Cougars) after they were chosen to split up with the rest of their group of friends and learned secrets from each other even though Molly doesn't show it… but, he can tell that she's slowly opening up towards others especially towards him much to his surprise._

_Nelson Baxter (science major and plays the piano) best friends with Kevin, Zander and Kirby plus Stevie; has a huge crush on Grace but, hides his feelings very well towards others mostly his friends since they aren't exactly getting along very well except on occasions._

_Hayley Steele (cheerleader, vice president, dancer, drama major, and a fighter) best friends with Stevie Baskara-Robbins and Cadence Nash where she slowly falls in love with Jake Collins (leader of the Night Shade Cougars) who at first denies her true feelings for him because she didn't even considered going out with anyone at the moment that is until she reconnected with Kacey while doing a project together as their friendship started to reconnect like it used to be when they didn't have to worry about anything plus she learned new things about Jake not even his best friend Kacey doesn't know about much to her surprise; oh and also she's very protected with her friends, family and especially her cousins and brothers but, mostly her brothers since they're barely started their high school in freshman year._

_Cadence Nash (dancer, bad girl and a fighter)-girlfriend to Kirby Cadworth and best friends with Hayley and Stevie along with the rest of their friends. She starts to slowly trust Kacey with certain things as they help each other with their project together; she also being haunted by the past that she doesn't like to talk about especially since her older brother almost lost his life but, thanks to Kacey she saved him because of it and for that she's very grateful for that; also she's very protected with her boyfriend and best friends no matter the circumstances._

_Kirby Cadworth (basketball jock, guitarist and loves comics)-boyfriend to Cadence Nash, Beck Oliver, and Griffin along with the rest of his friends while for the girls he considers them as sisters except Candy who's his current girlfriend for almost 2 years. He and Jake are mainly acquaintances with one another despite how they are merely opposites of each other they have a lot in common which leads their friendship to reconnect once more like it used to be and remembered the good ol' days … before the battle that happen 4 ½ years ago._

_Logan Reese (basketball, football & wrestle jock; drummer and guitarist) he acts like a jerk towards a lot of people but, slowly falls for Zoey Brooks [the youngest cousin of Jake Collins a.k.a. the leader of the Night Shade Cougars] he has a girlfriend name Quinn Pensky but, unfortunately she lost her life during the battle 4 ½ years ago… which lead him to become a jerk…he never opened his heart to anyone not even his latest flings because he didn't believe he'll ever find love again .. that is until his childhood friend (well sort of friend) Zoey Brooks and slowly fell in love with her before they drifted apart and became enemies towards one another; his friendship with Chase is going to be tested because he has feelings for Zoey as well so you can say… there's going to be some fights between them (Trio Triangle-Quinn/Logan/Zoey-Chase/Zoey/Logan but, mostly everyone will be with who they want to be with.. will Logan ever find love after Quinn and be with Zoey? Or will he let her to go to be with Chase? Hmm so many question and yet unanswered? He's also cousins with Hayley Steele, Otto and Sam Steele (his youngest cousins) thru his mom's side._

_Chase Matthews (basketball, football, not much of a fighter but, a lover and a comedian with Michael) He's best friends with Logan Reese, Michael Barrett, Zander Robbins, Beck Oliver, Kirby Cadworth along with the rest of his friends and he slowly falls in love with Lexy (Tory, Lola, and Trina's cousin and learned that she's different from the girls in between rivals. He even got himself between liking two girls Lexy and Zoey (where she used to be his best friend) until they become enemies towards one another then learned that Logan has feelings for Zoey so basically they're in a middle of argument because of the whole thing… until they talked about it… You'll see how everyone is going to be tested especially their friendship… but, in the end Chase ends up with Lexy while Logan with Zoey =)_

_Michael Barrett (basketball and football jock also a comedian with Chase) he's also best friends with Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, Zander Robbins, Beck Oliver, Kirby Cadworth along with the rest of his friends since they have a similar interest with it comes with protected with the girls in their group; They get along pretty well but, he didn't know is that he's slowly fall in love with Lola (Tori's twin sister from the Night Shade Cougar; along with Trina's younger sister and Lexy's cousin) he's conflicted with two girls for the new girl Cordelia (who's a spy from the Jets) or Lola (Tori's twin sister, Trina's younger sister and Lexy's cousins) what a guy to do?_

_Quinn Pensky (science wiz) she was also known as Logan's girlfriend until she got shot by one of the Jets; she made him promise to love someone again which he denied this at first until he saw how serious she was; she watches over her boyfriend (well ex boyfriend) follow thru high school without her by his side and saw how he's opening himself towards Zoey Brooks (an old friend of theirs) but, what she doesn't know is that she has unfinished business which is thru Logan for her to move on… he has to let her go so she can go to heaven and watch over him. It took him to reconsider to let Quinn go but, he eventually did and was happy for Logan that he's slowly opening his heart towards Zoey and knew they'll take care of each other._

_Beck Oliver (actor, calm cool type; dances in occasions)-boyfriend to Jade West but, they had a mutual break up leading them to be friends again and slowly falls in love with Tori Vega (who's Lola's twin and Trina's sister plus Lexy's cousin; and here's the twist she also the girlfriend of Andre Harris; his once best friend before they became enemies plus she's in the Night Shade Cougars-enemy territory) He also learned that Tori can defend herself and will do anything to protect the ones she loves which includes Andre; so he's a bit conflicted by the whole thing._

_Jade West (obsess with scissors, singer and gothic) twin brother is Robbie Shapiro-West; girlfriend to Beck Oliver but, they had a mutual break up leading them to be friends again since they are both slowly falling out of love with one another person other than themselves…and fell in love with Andre Harris (who just happens to be the boyfriend of Tori Vega-who's in the Night Shade Cougars) where their friendship between Andre/Tori/Beck/Jade will be tested since they were starting to reconnect with one another like they used too and lead them to a chaos between everyone because of Cordelia Summers (the new girl) and felt suspicious towards her because well.. She doesn't like a lot of people so everyone that knew Jade knew it's just a normal thing unless it was necessary._

_Robbie Shapiro-West (twin brother to Jade; he's a comedian and carries a puppet around much to Jade's annoyance towards the whole thing) he's best friends with Rex along with Beck, Zander, and the rest of their friends where people would call him a puppet… he would get offended by that .. and very much in love with Cat even though they're merely opposites of each other; they're still friends and hides it well much to everyone's surprise._

_Alek Petrov- (basketball jock) he acts a jerk towards others and good friends with Logan whenever they make fun of someone except 1 which just happens to be Chloe King who got up and stand up towards him leaving him to silently have some respect towards her; which intrigued him because no one hasn't done that before… and finds himself slowly fall in love with Chloe much to his cousin Jasmine's surprise._

_Jasmine Rivera-(dancer & studies extra hard but, slowly knows how to have fun thanks to Chloe and Amy her new friends) she's good friends with Hayley, Cadence and Stevie much to everyone's surprise but, eventually got over it and slowly lets in someone that she least expects (Tommy Delgado-Charlie's older brother) whenever he's comes to visit his brother Charlie she'd end up getting butterflies and helps out whenever he could; they eventually got to know each other and ended up together much to Charlie's surprise; he didn't even freak out except made a comment not to kiss in front of him leaving Tommy to laugh out loud and she ended up hitting Tommy by the side of his head stating it isn't going to happen anytime soon (lol) where her cousin Alek was a bit overprotective with her but, if Tommy made her happy then he's happy too much to her relief._

_Wen Ginford (musician; plays the piano and raps) he has a younger sister name Georgie who's currently staying with their grandparents thru their dad's side of the family for protection but, he visits her whenever he gets a chance and once he graduates he's taking Georgie with him so they can both be free from everything; they both lost their mother 4 ½ yrs ago which left Wen to leave Georgie under protection. He slowly falls for Olivia White (Ray's twin sister) who freaked out at first but, learned it was him that Live was dating and shrugs it off leaving his girlfriend Stella (Wen's and Charlie's best friend) dumbfounded with her jaw to drop in shock._

_Charlie Delgado (musician, drummer; not much of a fighter but, does stands up to himself especially towards Ray Beech who's his slight enemy; he's the younger brother of Tommy (who's an alumina in the Black Dragons) where they're merely protecting each other from the danger despite the fact that Tommy is away in college and learned that his brother is dating one of his friends (Jasmine Rivera) much to his shock and shrugged it off telling Jasmine and Tommy that he's happy for them as long as they don't kiss in front of him he's all good leaving Tommy to laugh out loud that left Jasmine to hit him by the arm. He still stays in touch with him though whenever he gets a chance. He finds himself in a love triangle with Stevie (Zander's, Colin's, Drew's and Jax's sister) and Mo (from the Night Shade Cougars but, here's the twist though she's also the girlfriend of Scott while Stevie has a love interest towards Felix) so he's a bit conflicted by his feelings towards the girls. He's best friends with Stella Yamada, Wen Ginford, Beck Oliver, and Zander Robbins plus everyone else in the group but, eventually lets go both of Stevie and Mo and finds himself a new girlfriend name Breanna._

_Stella Yamada (musician-guitarist, rapper, and very protective with her younger brothers Andy and Timmy; where they are staying in a safe haven under her father's permission and blood; it's practically invisible to outsiders/ nobody knows about the place except Stella and her father so it's practically against everything they ever believed in and slowly falls in love with Ray Beech where he slowly stole her heart… after learning new things about each other they learned they have a lot in common despite how they are always argue with pretty much everything._

_ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ_

**Night Shade Cougars (NSC for short or Cougars)**

_Leader (Jake Collins) (former leader Zane a.k.a. Breezy; older brother to Jake; who also lost his life by protecting Jake, Kacey, Hayley, Stevie and Andre; also best friends with Tyson a.k.a. Ace who's Kacey's older brother; he slowly falls for Hayley Steele (who's currently a Black Dragon) much to her brothers protest but, learned it was Jake that she was currently in a relationship with and shrugged it off leaving Hales dumbfounded much to his surprise; at first his feelings for Hayley was a bit.. conflicted because well Hayley always thinks that he'd do better and always felt like she's trying to change him…but, eventually she drops it when he gives her his serious face that left her to scoff it off which he would win in the end much to Felix's surprise._

_Felix Garcia (science major; invents new weapons on occasions or if there's an emergency and he's pretty much the smart on in the group) he's cousins with Lola, Tori, Trina and Lexy. He's one of a few guys in the family that the girls are closet too and slowly falls in love with Stevie Baskara-Robbins (from the Black Dragons; and the youngest sister of Zander, Colin, Drew, Sid and Jax) much to their surprise but, learns a few things that Stevie has feelings for himself and Charlie Delgado; at first he felt a bit hurt by that… because well… not a lot of girls like him (where people known him as a geek in school) that left Kacey to snap at Stevie because she didn't appreciate her friends to get hurt that left she and Stevie in an argument that Stevie told her she's doing the same thing with her older brother Zander that left Kacey to widen in shock telling her what is she talking about… she doesn't have any feelings for anyone which includes Zander and walked away leaving Zander to blink his eyes dumbly wondering what she meant by that so you can tell it left a lot of tension for everyone but eventually he ends up together with Stevie much to Kacey's protest but, held her tongue but, told Stevie if she finds out that she hurt him she would have to go thru her and Stevie said the same thing towards Zander which left Kacey to throw her arms in frustration and walks away for the 2nd time._

_Kacey Simon (song writer, dancer, singer, and her secret weapon is the archery bowing arrow) younger sister to Tyson Sirius Orion Simon a.k.a. Ace or Baby Face from certain people in the Night Shade Cougars before her who also owns a Karate Jiu-Jitsu Academy and the #1 doctor in the country. She slowly falls for Zander Robbins (the leader of Black Dragons) at first she was conflicted to have any feelings for the guy by slowly stole her heart without her knowledge … not a lot of people knows about Kacey but, she can fight and defend herself since she took karate lessons thanks to her older brother Tyson and her two cousins Blaise and Andre plus Jake. She's also known as very overprotective with her friends especially her younger two siblings who are twins (Roderico "Rocco" and Rocquelle "Rocky" and put them under protection thru her family and blood. Her father, her two cousin Blaise and Andre plus Tyson are the only people who have access to the sacred hide out; she also known as the one of the dangerous Mafia's daughters out there and no one but her family knows about it well except Zander who learned new things about her… that left her to admit some stuff leaving him to blankly stare at her that he didn't noticing she walked away from him before he can respond. Oh and also she's best friends with Jake Collins, her cousin Andre Harris, Zoey Brooks, Tori and Lola Martinez-Vega, Lexy Santiago and Felix Garcia plus her friends in the group._

_Molly Garfunkel (singer) best friends with Kacey and Grace but, good friends with everyone else in the group where she's very protective with them since she considers them as her family; she slowly falls in love with Kevin Reed much to her denying she had feelings for the guy in the first place but, slowly opens up to him with unwanted secrets that she never once told anyone not even Kacey or Grace. She's like the 3rd in command after Kacey whose best friend Jake along with the rest of their friends._

_Grace King (singer and dancer) she's best friends with Molly and Kacey; she's pretty much of a follower but, when it comes with the woods well you'll be surprised how Grace would know her way around thru the forest thanks to her grandpa and very much in love with Nelson although she doesn't' show it much especially around Molly where she thought no one knew about her secret except Kacey; she thought she was going to tell Molly after begging her not too leaving Kacey to raise her hand to silence her telling her she's allowed to fall in love either he's an enemy or not; she can rewrite her destiny to anything she want to do._

_Tori Vega (singer, song writer and dancer) twin sister to Lola and has an older sister Trina plus she's cousins with Lexy and Felix who's extra protected with one another; best friends with Kacey Simon, Cat Valentine and Andre Harris (who's her currently boyfriend/best friend) along with the rest of her friends but, slowly fell in love with Beck Oliver (who's currently a Black Dragon) after when she and Andre decided to have a mutual break up and stayed best friends and good terms with each other; She'll always love Andre just like he'll always love her much to everyone's surprise but, when their friendship is tested between Andre/Tori/Beck- Tori/Andre/Jade … it caused a lot of tension between them but, eventually Beck and Tori ended up together in the end._

_Andre Harris (song writer and musician) he's the younger brother of Blaise and cousins with Kacey and Tyson plus the twins (Rocco and Rocky) where they made a last minute decision to keep them protected in their sacred hide out because Kacey didn't want anything to happen to them and extra protected with his cousins and his girlfriend (Tory Vega) who's also his best friend; but slowly finds himself conflicted with two girls his current girlfriend Tori Vega (who he loves) and with Jade West (who just happens to be in the Black Dragons and the current girlfriend of Beck Oliver) where they're friendship is tested by the whole thing but, eventually they talked it out and left everyone happy much to everyone shock._

_Cat Valentine (singer and danger) best friends with Tori, Kacey, Andre, Trina, along with the rest of their friends in the group. Fell in love with Robbie Shapiro-West but got afraid to reveal her feelings until Robbie told her he felt the same way and they ended up being together… she's the innocent in the group although some people think she's a bit slow at things but, learned there's more to her than meets the eye also she's the first person to find out that Tori has conflicted feelings with her current boyfriend Andre or the mysterious Beck Oliver (who's the boyfriend of Jade West) her childhood friend in the neighborhood; although people don't see a lot of Jade since they're very afraid of her but, eventually she opens up towards people if necessary and reconnects with Jade and Beck slowly._

_Zoey Brooks (singer and dancer) she's the older sister of Dustin but, youngest cousins to Jake Collins Ray Beech, Olivia White-Beech, Chloe King and Max Collins. Their very protected with her and Dustin. She was the girlfriend of James Garrett before he lost his life to protect her and Dustin; it took her a very long time to get over his death that is until Logan Reese somehow slowly into her heart; at first she was in denial because she felt she was betraying James because of it… while she's reconnecting with Chase Matthews another guy that she was starting to like but, learned that she only likes him as a friend/sort of brother kind of way. Of course neither of the guys knew this until she walked in between their argument that she had to grab both their ears hard I might add much to their protest and told them to knock it off or she'll kick both their asses harder before you can even blink. It left both the guys speechless … eventually everything worked out sort of… she ended up together with Logan much to his surprise but, deep down he knew he's totally happy with her decision._

_Dustin Brooks (younger brother to Zoey, younger cousin of Ray Beech, Olivia White, and Jake Collins) and very protective with towards his sister and cousins. Loves to play sports and video games, learns new moves to kick some ass from his idol Sirius (Kacey's older brother) and his older cousins Ray and Jake._

_Lola Martinez-Vega (actress, danger, and singer) twin sister to Tori and older sister to Trina, also known as Lexy's and Felix's cousins who are her best friends along with Kacey, Cat and the rest of their friends. She slowly falls for Michael where he slowly stole her heart without even knowing about it until she felt her heart skip a beat when he saved her from one of the trouble that goes in Pepper Springs Vista. Of course she's in a love triangle between Michael and Vince-while he's conflicted with two girls Cordelia Summers (the new girl) who she hates and herself… it made her feel conflicted by the whole thing but, eventually she and Michael ended up together after they learned that Cordelia betrayed their trust leaving her to say "I KNEW IT!" and tackled her because of it._

_James Garrett (basketball jock) he was the boyfriend of Zoey Brooks before he lost his life to save his girlfriend and her kid brother… before he died… he and Zoey made a promise if something were to happen to one another.. they'd eventually find someone to move on with … although Zoey told him nothing was going to happen to either of them but, James told her you don't know that babe, just promise me… you'll keep your promise if anything were to happen to me… with his serious look .. then Zoey promised him… but, what neither of them knew… is that James has unfinished business just like Quinn. They both have to get Logan and Zoey to move on with their lives… so that way they can go to heaven and to do that… they have to let them go… which took longer than they expected but, eventually let them go in the end._

_Vince Blake (basketball and football jock) he was the boyfriend of Lola Martinez who he loves very much. Of course when he learned that he, James and Quinn are still staying in between; meaning they have some unfinished business he has to get his late girlfriend Lola to move on with her life of course Lola wouldn't do that since she's very stubborn and hard headed but, eventually she did… because she felt so confuse and conflicted by the whole thing that left him to help and convinced her otherwise or else he'll never be able to move on with his life along with James and Quinn; he just wants Lola to be happy and he'll watch over her from heaven if she lets him go… and eventually she did.. and gave their good byes with each other for the final time._

_Chloe King (singer, dancer, and good with the archery bows) she's the younger brother of Eric and has overprotected cousins where one of them is the Leader of the group (Jake Collins, Zoey and Dustin Brooks, Ray and Olivia White-Beech) she' s best friends with Amy and Paul where they grew up together; she's very confuse with her feelings especially towards Alek who sometimes shows his soft side under that tough interior of his and eventually learns that he's slowly gains her heart without her knowledge until Amy confirmed it along with everyone in the group she considers them as her family._

_Amy Baker (singer, dancer, not much of a fighter but, does know how to defends herself though)-also known as Paul's girlfriend and snaps anyone who dare tries to hurt her friend and she's the only child in her family with two dads not that she has a problem with that or anything but, eventually opens up to some old friends and reconnects to Alek and Jasmine who are hers, Chloe and Paul's childhood friends growing up thru their parents. she's very perky though but, can be very serious at times._

_Paul Wu Lee (he's a comedian like Jake and can be very nerdy like Felix) –also known as Amy's boyfriend and very protected with his two best friends his girlfriend Amy and Chloe; when he learned that Chloe and Alek may or may not have feelings for each other; he helps out Chloe whenever he could. Sometimes it can be very confuse because he felt that Chloe and Amy have a different language when it comes with girl stuff. He reconnects with Alek and Jasmine with comics and sports with Alek then studies with Jasmine so that way it would make it seems he's balancing everything. He's also good friends with Jake and the guys but, best friends with his girlfriend Amy and Chloe and wouldn't change them for anything unless you know he eventually marries Amy in the end after high school that would make him very happy._

_Ray Beech (song writer, musical guitarist) older brother to Olivia (Liv) and cousins with Jake, Max, Chloe, Zoey and Dustin. He's very protective with his cousins and slowly fell in love with Stella Yamada (Hawaiian Asian guitarist) as they slowly gotten to know each other after they split up in groups of four thru a project. They ended up together not knowing that they had to fight for their lives and learn secrets from one another; at first he was denial of his feelings for the Yamada (his nickname for Stella while she calls him Bleech; it's their thing) Scott eventually_

_Scott Pickett (song writer, guitarist) boyfriend to Mo where they are very much in love. Best friends with Ray since he was a kid, along with Kacey, Jake, and Andre and very much protective with his friends especially with Mo after he learned she got hurt from the Jets leaving him to shot Zip (who attacked Mo) leaving him in horror when he realized what he did.. but Mo managed to snap him out it where he also learned that Charlie (from the Black Dragon) had feelings for his girlfriend… so you can say he's a bit conflicted with that… but, eventually Mo told him what she was feeling and picked him in the end where Charlie ended up with this new girl who just happens to be Nelson Baxter's cousin much to his shock._

_Olivia White-Beech (song writer and singer) Ray's twin sister, despite they don't look anything alike, they are very close despite how they are from different type of group of people they hang out with. She slowly falls in love with Wen, where he slowly stole her heart when they gotten closer and learning new things from each other. When her brother Ray found out… at first he was furious until he learned it was Wen then shrugged it off with a response._

_ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ_

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**So what do you think of the Prologue… I thought I fix the errors in the chapters so that way people won't complain about the whole thing or not. Hopefully I get more reviews then usual =] ZACEY+Jayley+Zogan+Rayella+Chalek+everyone else is a huge revolution ^_^**


	2. Chapter I: Summer Days

**Chapter I: Summer Days**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

As I hide my feelings behind this smile it would feel emptiness but, cheers darling. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

It was just one of those days where you thought everything would be back to normal? Well guess what? It doesn't happen here.. in fact it's the exact opposite on what people would believe… Hi? I'm Kassandra Anna Marie Simon but, people like my friends call me Kacey. My whole life I been living in this house since I can remember… and was raised by the parents that is until … 4 years ago when I was barley a freshman in high school… it's where the Jets started attack. Everything went chaos we didn't know what was going on especially me. I was so frighten that I knew it could be one thing… we're at war. Of course at the time my mom just recently had her baby well babies if you count the fact that they're twins. Their names are Roderico Jax "Rocco" and Rocquelle Emma Jean "Rocky" Simon; they were barley 1 year and 8 months at the time of course they didn't know what was going on.

My brother and I been raised with this kind of thing of course none of my friends knew this… not even my best friend Jake Collins who I known since I was a kid. At the time I had so many friends but, that was before we had a choice in the matter… to be in one side of the street then the other. If you walked in the opposite of the street you'll end up in the fight or mostly likely at war. I remembered how it was like when I was a kid. My daddy would always tell me not to join to this kind of thing of course I was very young at the time but, that was before everything changed especially with me…it was when I lost my mother. My best friend who I can talk to about anything... I had to watch in horror when Zip and Terrance killed her right in front of me… that I tried so many times to help but, I couldn't… she told me to protect the twins with my life and that's exactly what I did. I ran for my life where I called my brother Tyson to tell him everything that's happening.

Of course everyone thought it was my fault because of this… I guess in some ways it was… but, I wasn't going to sit there and not pretend to fight. I learned how to fight thanks to my older brother Tyson but, that was before I found out things about the Jets that I didn't even know about. My older brother Tyson is part of a gang. They call themselves the Night Shade Cougars; he expected me to join them as soon as the year is over… but, that was before… both of the leaders died … one of them happens to be Zander's older brother Jax who's the 3rd oldest of his brothers and Jake's older brother Zane who just happens to be my older brother Tyson's best friend.

I wasn't sure why but, I always kept it to myself… neither both gangs likes to talk about what happen that year… it's very sensitive especially with Jake and Zander… although… I don't think they knew the consequences if they knew what the Jets are capable of especially since both Andre and I are both from the Mafia thru our fathers. We knew things that neither both of the leaders knew about… at the time I didn't think it'd matter but, for people to lose their lives because of it... was the last straw especially when it cost my mother's life because of it.

I was staying at the sacred hiding place with my cousin Andre; we were away for the summer of course at the time Tori didn't know this because 1) anyone who's from the Mafia aren't allowed unless it was necessary and 2) it was from our family who keeps secrets outside of our families who can't know about anything about anyone.

"Hey jellybean you alright," a voice spoke up; I knew who it was. It was from my cousin Andre.

"Yeah I'm fine… just thinking is all," I added.

"Oh yeah what about?" Andre asked raising his eyebrow at me.

I held my breath to calm down where I added "Honestly… it was about the war that happens 4 years ago. I always wondered if I did the right thing back then… "I told him.

"I know the feeling… sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing too," Andre added.

"You think you made the wrong decision?" I asked.

"Not exactly… mostly I think… whatever happen in the past stays in the past Kace but, considering the circumstances I don't' think we even had a chance in the matter because everyone that we ever cared about lost their lives because of it.. if it wasn't for you everyone that we knew would've been dead." Andre explained.

"Then why does it feel like…I made the wrong choice," I whispered.

"Do you regret joining the Cougars," Andre whispered.

"No I don't I just… despite everything… it cost a lot for me to reconsider my decision before I joined the Cougars Dre?" I replied.

"Yeah I know." Andre added.

"Do you regret it," I asked.

"Not even close besides Ty and Blaise needed us we couldn't just abandon them either way plus Jake he needed you and you did what you had to do even if .. it cost to end a lot of friendships that neither of them would understand what made you decide that," Andre replied.

"When did you become so wise," I asked

"Eh it comes in the family," Andre added.

"Are you excited to go home," I asked casually leaning against the wall as I watched the sunset in front of me with Andre who sat next to me where he interrupted him "Of course aren't you?" he asked.

"Believe me I want to go home as much as everyone who went on vacation but, this place… where the twins are … I feel like I'm home here instead of back home with daddy and Tyson who's busy then normal being a doctor and all," I explained.

"True," Andre added.

"Plus you're probably just want to see Tor since you two haven't seen each other the whole summer," I casually replied leaving him to chuckle..

"Nah that's just a plus Kace," Andre replied wiggling his eyebrows leaving me to laugh out loud where I added "Oh my god you're crazy you know that," I explained as I gave him a slight punch on his shoulder.

"Yeah but, you still love me cuz," Andre added.

"Unfortunately I do," I sarcastically hiding my smile leaving him to playfully offend where he added "Oh I see how it is," he explained.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now we face the music jellybean, what time you want to leave?" Andre asked.

"Whenever you're ready Dre," I added.

"How about we leave later tonight we can spend our last day with the twins and leave bright and early tomorrow morning," Andre suggested.

"Sounds good…" I began to say until I felt a tug from my jeans; it was my little brother Rocco (he's the oldest twin by 10 minutes of Rocky) where I added "Rocco what's wrong anak?" I asked.

"Are you going to play with us Ateh," Rocco asked _(a/n: in case you're wondering both Rocco and Rocky are about 5 years old; so they'll be going to school very soon and under protection with their Uncle Rusty and his wife Julia; where Kacey's uncle Rusty is from her mom's side of the family so of course they'd make sure for everyone in their family was under protection)_

"Of course baby, what do you want me and Dre to play?' I asked once I picked him up into my arms.

"I want to play the Dragon game," Rocco replied.

"Oh really? And who's going to be the dragon this time hmm?" Andre asked.

"You and Ateh," Rocco told us leaving me and Dre to chuckle at this.

"Alright why don't you meet us at the living room and we'll be there in a bit okay; I just need to talk to Dre about something real quick," I suggested.

"Okay Ateh," Rocco replied as I sat him down on the ground so he can go to the living room which wasn't far ahead plus he had to go thru the kitchen to do that.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Kace?" Andre asked as we sat down to talk.

"Well before we leave…tomorrow or the next day; I thought we can practice sword fighting or something; you know our weapons training that we usually do every once in awhile," I added.

Andre nodded at this knowing what I meant then he added "Sure you want to use the archery or the sword?" he asked.

"Either one is fine, I mean it's good practice for the outcome ya know," I replied.

"True and plus it's good practice some new combat moves for the guys," Andre suggested as he started making swords moves in the combat room.

"We should clean up before we head out Dre," I yelled across the room and before Andre can say anything Uncle Rusty yelled from the lobby "Hey jellybean, Dre it's time for dinner," he replied.

"Be right there Uncle Rusty," Andre replied.

"We're eating outside at the porch," Uncle Rusty replied.

"Okay," I replied.

"Ah it's about time you two joined us," Aunty Julia commented.

"Sorry about that Aunty Julia it must've slipped our minds about the time," Andre replied.

"There's no need to apologize Dre I get it," Aunt Julia replied with a smile serving mash potatoes, medium rare steaks, with steamed mixed vegetables and some philippno food _(a/n: I couldn't remember the dish that my mom usually make so I just made it out as philippno food considering Kacey is philippno in my story)_

"So what time are you leaving to go home?" Uncle Rusty asked.

"Early in the morning," I replied as I was feeding Rocco and Rocky their dinner which they happily oblige.

"Ateh why do you keep leaving," Rocky asked all confuse.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked.

"You never bring me and Rocco to come with you?" Rocco whispered.

"Oh baby it's not I don't want to bring you guys it's just… a bit-"I began to say where Uncle Rusty interrupted me noticing my confusion expression on my face where he added "What she means is that… sometimes you gotta do what's best and you're older sister and Tyson thought it was best you stay with me and your aunty Julia. I mean don't you love living with us kiddo?" he asked.

"Of course I do but, I want to stay with daddy," Rocky whispered.

"You will as soon as daddy finds a new place to live and we live together promise," I suggested.

"Prumise Ateh?" Rocco whispered.

"I promise kiddo. You know I never break my promise, in fact… Dre and I got you something,, let me get it for you guys," I began to say as I looked thru my purse where I added "Close you eyes you two," where they covered their eyes then I opened the box and placed their necklaces on their neck carefully so they won't notice.

"Okay you can open them now," I added.

Rocky and Rocco looked down _(a/n: Kacey bought a locket for Rocquelle of everyone in their family; Kacey, Tyson, their parents while for Rocco he had a dog tag of Tyson and herself with their parents as well just different styles on them both with their names in scripted)_

"Do you like it?" Andre asked.

"I love it thank you Ateh," Rocky replied as she gave me a hug.

"You're welcome anak do you like your present Rocco?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Uh huh I love it thank you Ateh," Rocco whispered giving me a hug too.

"You're welcome. Just because me and Tyson live far away from you guys that doesn't mean we wouldn't' forget you guys, see Tyson and I thought since we're always away all the time you can always talk to us thru here, it's like a phone in a secret disguise," I explained.

"Rually," Rocco asked.

"Mhmm. Daddy even got in scripted just for you both," I replied.

"Coooool daddy always gives us cool presents," Rocky explained.

"Of course he loves you guys just as much as Tyson, Blaise, Dre and I do," I added.

"Well as much as I enjoy the presents; it's time for you two to go to bed," Uncle Rusty replied leaving the twins to yawn considering it was getting a bit late.

"Okay," Rocco replied.

"Ateh will you read us a bedtime stury?" Rocky whispered.

"Of course baby, do you want me and Dre to read you both a bedtime story or just me?" I asked.

"Both," Rocco replied.

"Alright," Andre began to say as he was about to clean up the dishes but, Aunt Julia interrupted him "You guys go ahead we'll clean up sweetie," she explained.

"Cool thanks Aunt Julia," Andre replied.

"Don't worry about it Dre," Uncle Rusty commented.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Once Kacey and Andre were training in their sacred hide out back in Pepper Springs Vista everyone in both sides were heading home from their vacation some stayed behind due to the fact they didn't had anything better to do and some were by themselves talking about the events that 's going to happen in their first day of school.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**[later that night back in Pepper Springs Vista]**

**Zander's P.O.V.**

My sister Stevie and I were waiting for our father to head to work which usually means he'll be at the bar with his so-called friends that influenced him to drink due to the rough divorced between my parents; I'm glad my mom walked away from him but, that wasn't the hard part for her though; the hard part was leaving Stevie and I with our father until we graduate since we're the youngest in our family; I can understand that but, I told my mom I had a duty to fulfill and if that's staying here with our drunk father till we both graduate then so be it.. of course I can visit my mom any time I want since she's happily married with her 2nd husband who's pretty cool I guess.

I decided since I just saw our father leave that's when Stevie and I headed out; I had a feeling he might be home but, I couldn't be sure.

"Hey Stevie you busy?" I asked; I just got a text from Logan telling me he wanted to hang out or something; he's with the guys right now waiting for us.

"Sure why not, it's not like I got anything better to do," Stevie answered.

"Cool since pop's out we should leave now," I added.

"Good idea,' Stevie commented knowing how our father could be.

Once we went outside; I noticed that the neighborhood was more quiet then normal which I should be used to it but, a lot of our friends were out of town well at least some of them anyway. We were sworn enemies; I'm the leader of the Dragons while… Jake he's the leader of the Night Shade Cougars both our older brothers were leaders before us… until they got killed for generations our four-fathers before us didn't have that kind of war like we experienced; a lot of people died because of it… most people blamed one person… Kacey Simon who was my friend. She pretty started the fight which from what I can tell… I knew she wouldn't just sit around and not help. It's one of the things that I became friends with her when we were kids that was before… she betrayed me and became a cougar.

I didn't know what made her decide this she probably thought this for a long while without my knowledge or maybe she just wanted to be with Jake Collins (another friend of mine; well you can say me and Jake were best friends before) not a lot of people knew that except the ones who were close with us. A lot of people between us were split up with two groups. The Dragons in one side which is mine and Night Shade Cougars (NSC for short or just Cougars) from what Collins said (yeah I call Jake-Collins instead of just his name… it's much better that way I suppose)

"You ready to go," Stevie asked.

"Yeah let's go," I added.

I drove my Mercedes Benz and drove to Logan's house with my sister in the passenger's seat; while we were driving by turning left; I noticed some of the younger kids; you know freshman kids mostly since it's our senior year; our final year where Stevie and I are going to leave from this place. I couldn't believe it… it's been what almost four years since we lost our older brother Jax and it still hurts till this day. I couldn't just ignore his last request to me. It was probably the hardest thing that I had to decide and from what I remembered a lot of people that I knew lost a lot of people including Kacey. She lost her mother that day…

You can say … that it was when we were sworn enemies after the funeral.

I couldn't believe it though I felt so betrayed and hurt because I didn't understand why she would pick Jake Collins over me… I thought we were friends no scratch that we were best friends; at least I thought we were but, that what happen when you think you know a person and then BAM they do the unthinkable.

Once Stevie and I reached Logan's house; it was mostly like one of those two stories houses where he lives with his dad; his parents are divorced as well; although I always wondered how Logan deal with the divorce or maybe it wasn't like my parents divorced some divorced between parents can be the same I suppose.

"I can't believe school starts in 2 days Zan," Stevie asked.

"I know right and once we gradate we can get the hell out of here. Away from this place that's for sure," I answered.

"Yeah I can't wait till that day comes," Stevie added.

"This is one of the things me and Stevie are pretty close; she's 10 minutes younger than me ; didn't I mentioned that Stevie and I are twins; yep I'm the oldest from the both of us but, that doesn't mean we're the same we have some things in common like music for one thing and then there's some subjects that can helpful between the two of us but, sometimes we asked our older brothers for help if necessary.

Stevie and I reached Logan's front door and rang the door bell where Logan answered it.

"It's about time you guys got here; we're just waiting for Hales, Beck and Candy to come over and then we'll be able to talk about what we wanted to talk about," Logan answered.

"Yeah sorry about that we had to make sure our dad was already gone so we wouldn't be complicated," Stevie answered.

"It's cool, come on everyone's upstairs in my room," Logan added hollered his thumb pointing backwards towards his room upstairs.

"Sure," I added.

"So how was your summer so far Logan?" Stevie asked; making conversation.

"Eh the usual. You know when I got home from mom's house; I saw Brooks talking to her kid brother something about school or something," Logan added.

"Oh and what happen?" I asked; feeling a bit curious.

"Nothing much except the fact that Brooks parents were having a party and everything plus her parents are good friends with my folks… so I kind have to be there since it's a social event and everything. I'm pretty sure everyone is invited," Logan added.

"What's the celebration for though?" Stevie asked.

"Who knows but, whatever it is I bet they have tons of food," Logan answered.

"Of course," Stevie added rolling her eyes on his comment.

"And video games," I offered.

"Maybe who knows it's Brooks decision to have that." Logan commented.

"How do you know about all this anyway?" I asked.

"I told you Brooks parents and my parents are good friends. Apparently they grew up together and went to the same school as us, who knew," Logan sarcastically added.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes a lot of sense," Stevie added.

"Or maybe you just wanted to flirt with the girls she invited right?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good…" Logan added; that's when we walked upstairs to meet the rest of the guys in the Dragons; where Hayley, Cadence and Beck finally joined us which took awhile for them to come over.

"Hey Hales what took you guys so long?" Kirby asked as soon as Candy sat down next to her boyfriend.

"We thought we bring some food for us to eat," Beck offered setting the pizza's with chicken wings and bread sticks for us to eat.

"Huh I was just about to order pizza till we have everyone here but, you beat to it Beck," Logan offered.

"It just comes to show that I'm one step ahead of ya dude," Beck added after he got a slice of pizza where Jade his girlfriend sat on his lap grabbing a piece after giving her a quick kiss before he ate another bite.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Andre and Kacey made it home safely but, instead of heading home like they normally would; they all decided to head to Jake's house since they're pretty sure everyone is waiting for everyone's arrival from their summer vacation.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Andre's P.O.V.**

The whole ride heading to Pepper Springs Vista (our home town) was a bit silent; every time Kacey and I would leave the sacred hide out the twins (Rocco and Rocky) would be a bit upset where Kacey promised that she'll visit them as much as she could when she's in school although I knew the reason; every since Kacey lost her mother she's been extra protective with the twins along with Tyson and Uncle Angelo; it's been a very sensitive subject for my cousin and her family especially in Mother's Day; Tyson and I plus Blaise would make sure that Kacey wasn't by herself in case Uncle Angelo had to go out of town with Carrie (Uncle Angelo's new wife) although she's very sweet but, no one can replace Kacey's mom. I should know.

Even my parents thought it was a good idea for my grandma to stay as well which was why my grandma stayed with my Uncle Rusty and Aunt Julia where she lives in the guest room which was the garage but, made it an apartment in case something were to happen Uncle Rusty or Aunt Julia would be there to help and wouldn't take very long plus there's a hospital in the sacred hiding out; you can say we made a lot of changes to the place and made it hidden for unwanted visitors.

Just then my cell phone started ringing; it was my girlfriend Tori Vega _(a/n: Victoria Justice plays Lola and Tori Martinez-Vega in my story in case you haven't caught that_) where I pressed a button thru the radio and added "Hey baby girl Kace and I just got home what's up?" I asked casually; where Kacey raised her eyebrow at me.

"Not much but, uh Jake wants us to come over due to uh business if you know what I mean," Tori answered.

Kacey and I nodded at this where Kacey added "We'll be there in a few minutes Tor," she explained.

"Cool see you guys then Lo and I are heading over there as we speak anyway I'll save you guys a seat," Tori suggested.

"Thanks baby girl," I added.

"I love you," Tori replied.

"I love you too baby girl see you in a bit baby," I told her.

"Kay, and drive careful would you, the last thing I need is losing you guys," Tori replied where I could have sworn Kacey's flinch on that comment but, shrugged it off.

"Sure baby girl I'm always careful see you soon," I added.

"Kay," Tori added that's when we hung up and said our good byes since we're meeting up with Jake soon.

"You okay Kace?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Kacey replied.

"Bull shit talk to me," I explained.

Kacey shrugged her shoulders in response where I pulled over by the street luckily it was on our side instead of the Dragons where I added "Come on jellybean, you been quiet the whole ride; I know something's up what is it?" I asked.

"I miss my babies," Kacey whispered; if you're wondering whose her babies; she's talking about the twins her baby brother and sister Rocco and Rocky; she's never apart from them not even a minute but, considering the circumstances she didn't had a choice in the matter and wanted them to be safe.

"I know jellybean, we'll see them in a few weeks," I suggested.

"Yeah I know it just hurts sometimes… that's all," Kacey whispered.

"I know what you mean. It hurts me that I have to leave grandma behind since she only trust me and stuff besides our family and everything but, we have too Kace you know that better than anyone," I told her.

"I know… it's just really hard ya know," Kacey added.

I just nodded at this where I looked over my shoulder to see if there were cars around luckily it was the street was abandoned at the moment where I added "Tell you what Kace, once school started how about we visit the twins early then expect huh? I bet they'd love that," I suggested leaving her eyes to light up.

"Really you'd do that," Kacey asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Kace, not only you're my cousin but, you're my best friend besides the guys and in our family you're the only person who I can talk besides Blaise and Tyson plus I can't even talk to Tor about this. I hate lying to her but, at the same time I can't do anything about it ya know," I explained.

"Yeah I know… you think one day you'll be able to tell her everything Dre?" Kacey whispered.

"I hardly doubt that plus I don't think she'll understand Kace. As much as I want too it's against the law in our family to tell anyone." I added.

Kacey sighed as she ran her hands thru her hair; it could mean two things 1) she could be stressed out or 2) she's frustrated by the suggestion she and Tyson came up with; I'm guessing she's stressed out.

"As much as I love Tor Dre; I kinda argree with you because with you; you have someone that you can have a future with and to do that… you have to honest with her don't ya think?" Kacey asked.

"This coming from the person who left a certain someone to be with a different person who we both know doesn't know everything about everything in our family Kace," I added.

Kacey chuckled nodding at this where she added "I never said it wasn't going to be easy Dre besides… even if you know who knew about the whole thing… Jay knows some about our family but, now where our dad's work if you know what I mean?" she explained.

"Yeah I know and for that we're already here," I added.

"Let's see what Jay wanted to talk to us about," Kacey offered.

"We both know what he wanted to talk about Kace," I replied; leaving her a bit quiet where she interrupted me "Probably… for all we know he's probably coming up with a plan with the Dragons just like any leader would," she suggested.

"Well we know all Jay Kace, he's always got something up his sleeve," I replied.

"True," Kacey added that's when Kacey rang the door bell where it echoed thru Jake's house and before either of us can say anything Jake greeted us with a hug "Hey guys you're just in time? Everyone's inside," he explained.

**~*~End of Chapter One ~*~**

**I wonder what's going to happen now? Will anyone everyone ever find out what Jake and Zander up too since they're both leaders and sworn enemies in their neighborhood or what? Don't' forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
